Too Much To Hope For
by Salvatore Shan NW
Summary: When someone as fragile as Iliana Harman finds her soulmate – it’s not exactly something she looks forward to. And she isn't the only one looking on in distaste... SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR SUMMARY
1. Under Lock And Key

**Too Much To Hope For**

When someone as fragile as Iliana Harman finds her soulmate – it's not exactly something she looks forward to. Especially with her being a bit of blonde fluff and he being a cold-hearted biker. And Iliana isn't the only one who looks on in distaste…

Under Lock And Key

Iliana didn't feel particularly smothered at Circle Daybreak. Sure, they praised her and treated her like a princess – just like they did the other Wild Power, Jez, but… she didn't exactly mind being kept under surveillance.

So long as she got what she wanted – which involved dozens of shopping trips.  
Not that she was allowed out herself, of course. Someone always went for her. And she ended up getting everything she wanted.  
Life was tough for the people without blue fire in their veins.

Iliana smiled. She didn't mind being kept inside. Sure, before when it was Keller keeping her under a guard unit – that was stressful. But now that school was finished, she had free time. Jaime was allowed to come over any time she could manage and could you honestly get bored in a mansion, for Christ sake?

Living on the Strip was blissful, all Iliana had to do was step out onto her balcony and watch the world go by. Yes, she'd get some sharp warning looks from the guards – telling her to keep out of sight – but the view was spectacular and she couldn't help it.

She'd sometimes sit by the window and look out over the dozens of hotels, catching glimpses of the _Manhattan Express_ roller coaster wrapping its way around _New York, New York. _Other times she'd gaze, full of awe, at the _Stratosphere. _But her personal favourite was the large beam shooting out and grazing the sky. Hosted by the Egyptian hotel: the _Luxor_.

Iliana turned at the sound of movement behind her bedroom door. Her blonde hair curtained her face, her violet eyes intense. The door opened slowly and in walked one of the guards. Lupe, she was called. Her long hair had recently been bleached – it was now completely luminous white, unlike the shabby grey it had been before.

Not that Lupe was shabby. Iliana admired and respected her. Between them, they had some weird eye colour thing going on.  
Lupe's amber eyes washed over Iliana – inspecting her. She smiled, satisfied. "Hey girl. Chef sent up some of those Pringles you wanted."

Lupe waved the cylinder of crisps around and threw them at Iliana. Though she was no vampire and her reflexes weren't the best, Iliana caught it in midair – unlike how useless she used to be at catching things. Basketball tryouts had been humiliating… watching the balls fall to her feet. _That was when I thought I was human…_

She could thank her witch side for her newfound ability to catch. Or, even more particularly, Maeve Harman for joining her blood with the lamia.  
Iliana looked at the Pringles container. "Where's the dip?" she asked.  
Lupe produced a tub of something. This time she brought it over. "We only had the salsa dip, is that alright?"

Iliana waved a hand. "It's fine. When are you off-duty?" she asked.  
Lupe shrugged and sat down next to Iliana – the mattress of the bed moulding to fit her shape. "Sorry. I'm on round-the-clock. Thierry's not taking any chances now that we got a new couple coming in,"

Iliana nodded and unscrewed the top of the dip pot. She looked wearily at her nails in case they showed any sign of splitting. They didn't. So she carried on, feeling a bit more happy than usual.

"Names, Lupe, give me names," Iliana smiled.  
Lupe shrugged again and tossed her silvery hair over her shoulder. "No one knows who they are. Top secret, apparently. Thierry's not giving any information up." She paused and then leant back on the mattress.

"Ha! I bet you any money that he told Hannah," she finished.  
Iliana looked down at Lupe. "Lady Hannah? Can't you just ask _her_?"  
"Frankly, I don't care." Sighed Lupe. "We're getting enough couples as it is – what makes these soulmates different?"

Iliana pulled a Pringle out of its container and dipped it into the salsa. She pulled it out and pawed over it – eating it delicately so as not to get any of the dip around her mouth.

Lupe sat up to attention. "Any way, I was only running an errand for Chef. I just came to bring you those snacks up. You want any company? I can call Keller up for you…"  
Iliana waved a hand. "Nah, it's alright. Besides, Keller's out with Galen – you wouldn't be able to get hold of her."

Lupe nodded, and made her way over to the door. "We got some new guys coming in too."  
Iliana looked up. "Not the couple?"  
"No, they used to be friends with Jez and Morgead – you know them, right?"

Iliana screwed up her face in remembrance of the boy called 'Morgead', and then nodded – recognition etching her features as she smiled brightly. "I know that Jez is the other Wild Power. Her soulmate's the biker guy, right?"

Lupe nodded. "Well, they managed to persuade their vampire friends into joining Daybreak. Thistle Galena, Raven Mandril and Val Stillman." She snorted – a very unladylike thing to do. But Lupe wasn't very ladylike.

"They'll be here in an hour. All the way from San Francisco. We're having another meeting in the grand hall downstairs – except Nilsson and I have to keep guarding outside. All the Daybreakers have to report there at around midnight. What with Samhain and everything,"

Iliana blinked furiously. "_Samhain_! I totally forgot! It's Halloween today, isn't it?"  
Lupe nodded. "Don't worry, its not fancy dress," she laughed. "Except Thea and Gillian are throwing a little coven thing and they wanted you to be there."

Iliana cursed. She turned to face the girl standing in the doorway. She sighed. "Thanks, Lupe."  
"You're welcome!" the half-werewolf, half-human replied. Lupe then shut the door behind her and strode down the corridor.

Iliana stared at her reflection in her mirror, critically. It hung above her dresser against the far wall. _Hmm… _she thought. _Thierry's restless about this new bunch of Daybreakers coming in. I wonder why?_


	2. A Difficult Introduction

**Too Much To Hope For**

When someone as fragile as Iliana Harman finds her soulmate – it's not exactly something she looks forward to. Especially with her being a bit of blonde fluff and he being a cold-hearted biker. And Iliana isn't the only one who looks on in distaste…

A Difficult Introduction

The grand hall was luxurious. Iliana leant back into one of the golden leather loungers and grinned. This was the life. No shabby house along a street… no wining baby brother in her ear twenty-four-seven. She was finally living the good life.

Thea and Gillian were sat opposite her – her distant cousins were very friendly and it was very hard for Iliana not to like them. Gillian and Iliana looked quite alike, except Iliana was older and had more mature features. She also had longer hair and bubbliness in her personality that Gillian didn't have. Thea, however, was different.

She had hair the colour of old gold and warm brown eyes that always looked older and wiser. When she smiled it seemed to make the world all right and full of goodness. Which was why Iliana was here and not with Keller. Keller always looked serene, sure, but… she looked like she was anticipating the Apocalypse every waking day.

Thierry was standing up to attention on the stage, Hannah at his side looking very much like a lovely magician's assistant. Their bodies were hidden from view by a podium that towered up to the bottom of Thierry's neck.  
He looked very business-like – except his blonde hair was shining a plum colour under the luminescent pink lights that lit the stage.

Everyone was turned in his direction, but he was saying nothing. He was constantly tapping the microphone attached to the podium. No sound was heard. Hannah looked uncertain. Thierry simply looked annoyed.

Eric and David came over at that instant, carrying drinks from the bar. Iliana felt as if she were in a hotel and not someone's home. She could hardly believe that half of the people in this room lived in the same place as she. But Thierry's mansion was huge and each room was a double bed.

The only people who had the privilege of living there were soulmate couples and Wild Powers. The others lived in outposts dotted over the country – but most lived here in Nevada. Ever since Iliana had arrived, the soulmates had started to live here and leave their hometowns behind.

Eric sat down next to Thea and handed her a glass of lemonade, David sat down next to Gillian and put two Cokes down on the table. Iliana sat away from them, alone. She didn't have a soulmate – but she didn't care. Who wanted to be tied down? Not her.

Thierry and Hannah were giving up. They were going over to a table to sit down. Iliana's eyes followed them as they made their way down the steps of the stage. It was then that she caught someone's eyes. She didn't recognise him. Iliana could recall faces, but she couldn't always put names to them. She 'knew' practically everyone in this room – but not him. He was different.

He was tall, muscly and quite handsome. Except he didn't seem to fit in. He was sat at a table close to the stage with a little ten-year-old girl with sun-crisped golden hair and a small compact body. Next to her was a Goth girl who Iliana would put at around seventeen. She had dark hair that was long at the front and short at the back.

Then there were two people she _did_ recognise. One had blazing red hair and blue/grey eyes. Iliana couldn't see the girl's eyes from this distance – but she knew. She looked like she ruled the table. No one seemed to object. She was beautiful. _Her_ name was Jez.

The boy on her right was called Morgead. He had dark hair that ran down to his ears. It had used to be in a bit of a messy-style but now it was trimmed and brought out his emerald-green eyes.

Next to _him_ sat a girl. Iliana knew her – her name was Claire, she was Jez's cousin. She had dark hair and had a stern face, but she was actually a nice person. Sat next to her was a boy with blonde hair. His name was Hugh. He was holding hands with Claire. _Interesting. _Iliana thought.

The guy on the edge of the table was still looking at her. She'd long since stopped staring at him. His gaze was unnerving. Iliana suppressed a shudder. She remembered what Lupe had told her.

"_We got some new guys coming in…_ _they used to be friends with Jez and Morgead…_ _Thistle Galena, Raven Mandril and Val Stillman."_

Iliana smiled. _Val_. His name was Val. She knew that because it seemed to fit him. Val Stillman…  
He was standing up, no longer looking at her. He said something to Morgead and then moved away from the table.

Iliana frowned. Eric was saying something to her but she wasn't listening. She was wondering what the new guy was doing.  
Iliana wouldn't have been attracted to him before. When she was living as a human, she would've dismissed him as out of her league. Not that she wasn't good enough for him, but because he was completely different to all she'd ever wanted in a guy.

The question was: was he good enough for her. _He's coming over here, _Iliana realised with a jolt. Nausea washed over her. She caught Val's eyes again. He smiled crookedly. By now he'd meandered through the many aisles of tables – passing the soulmate couples and the Daybreakers. Now he was walking in a straight line to Iliana's little group.  
Iliana averted her eyes and turned back into her seat, staring into her lap.

Iliana took a few deep breaths. Seconds ticked by. She could hear the approaching footsteps at the back of her mind.  
Eric was shaking her. "Hey, Iliana, did you want a drink?" he asked, pointing at the bar.  
Iliana's head snapped up – she was too preoccupied with listening out for Val. "Huh? Uh, I…"  
"I'll get her one," A new voice said. It was a deep voice, obviously male, and had a slightly cheeky ring to it. Mischievous.

Iliana knew who it was before she looked up. _How the hell did you get over here so fast? _She wondered – even though she'd seen him walk over. Her head snapped up and she caught Val's eyes. They were cold but had a little light in them somewhere that was growing at the sight of her. Val's brown hair shone in the dim light.

The lights that patterned the ceiling were exactly like the ones at the cinema. Dimmers set up high so that the darkness was a blanket that smothered the Daybreakers to near-silence.  
Val grinned. "Hi, my name's Valerian Stillman,"

Iliana knew he was anticipating a response. She gulped. It was funny. She'd never been nervous around guys before. "I-Iliana Harman," she replied.

Val smiled brilliantly. Eric stared at him in surprise. Thea's mouth was hanging open. Gillian and David looked shell-shocked.  
Iliana put on a brave face. "You're new, aren't you? Uh, my friend Lupe told me you came all the way from San Francisco,"

Val grinned again. "Did she now? As it happens, it's true. So…" he lowered himself, squatting down on the floor so he was level with Iliana. She was sitting up – no longer lounging carelessly.  
Val's smile seemed to crack his face in two. "What kinda Night Person are _you_?"

Thea suppressed a giggle. Eric coughed dramatically and turned away. Gillian and David exchanged knowing glances and Iliana laughed.  
"We don't use the term 'Night People' any more. We're all the same, here. No one's different…" Iliana began.

"Just out of interest," Val cut in, a little sharply. He looked undecided, and he kept staring at the others – a hurt expression on his face.  
Iliana smiled limply. "I'm a witch, _dummy!_ Don't you recognise the name 'Harman'?"

Val never was that smart. Morgead and Jez knew it, and so did Raven and Thistle. He couldn't remember that Redferns were lamia and Harmans were witches. He had the IQ of a cornflake.

Val shook his head, trying to retrieve some knowledge from the withered brain inside his skull. Then he nodded sadly. "Yeah, I remember." he stood up.  
Iliana's pulse quickened. He looked… so upset. She wondered whether she had done that to him.

"I don't take kindly to being called a 'dummy'," he said nastily before walking off.  
Iliana opened her mouth to apologize, but he was already walking away.

"Humph," She turned back to face the others. "And he didn't even buy me a drink!"  
The two soulmate couples laughed. For a moment, Iliana felt slightly better – but she couldn't help glancing at Val later on.

When he was sat at his table with the others, he seemed to be on the fringes of the conversation. He didn't want to feel included.  
Iliana felt bad.  
All because she'd called him a name? What was up with him really?_  
_


	3. Samhain Celebration

**Too Much To Hope For**

When someone as fragile as Iliana Harman finds her soulmate – it's not exactly something she looks forward to. Especially with her being a bit of blonde fluff and he being a cold-hearted biker. And Iliana isn't the only one who looks on in distaste…

Samhain Celebration

The witches were leaving the hall. Thierry had just finished a long speech about inviting the new couple and having more Daybreakers. He spoke about what the world meant to everyone. He even brought a tear to some people's eyes.  
Val sniffed. A chord had been struck within him that night – but it wasn't because of Thierry.

He looked up just as the pretty blonde made her exit. She was willowy and graceful – even though she was petite. She did a pirouette and talked excitedly to her friends, her violet eyes glinting.  
That was the first thing Val had noticed about her – her eyes. _That_ was when he was up close.

Yet even from this distance, she still made his heart throb. Even after all the things he'd done, Valerian Stillman still had a heart. He turned away in self-hatred and looked down at the table.  
Jez was talking hurriedly to Raven and making her giggle. Val tuned out. It wasn't really interesting talk. All about being pampered because of what she was.

Heck, he should've known Jez was the Wild Power – she even looked like someone who could control fire. If you'd have asked Val two hours ago he would've said he only had eyes for Jez, despite her having a soulmate – and not just any soulmate, but his old gang leader: Morgead Blackthorn.

_Now_? He looked up again. Iliana opened the hall's doors and went through them – disappearing from sight. Val sighed.  
_"I'm a witch, _dummy_!" _  
He shook his head, trying to get rid of the clouds of sadness. So _what_ if he was stupid? _She_ didn't look particularly intelligent either!

And why did it hurt so much that she thought him dumb? _Because I should've known she was a witch… A Harman isn't a Harman unless they're witches. Even _I_ should know that… _Val rubbed the top of his arm.  
He didn't normally care what other people thought of him. Now he did. For _some_ reason.

Someone poked him on the arm. It was Raven, she looked confused. "Val, are you all right?" she asked.  
"Hmm? Oh. Oh, yeah, I'm… fine…" Val said, distracted. Jez and Morgead exchanged humorous glances. Val hated it when they did that. Their 'humouring Val' look. He scowled.

Raven frowned. "I know this is a bit of a jump. I mean we've been so used to squatting and being in slums that this is all–"  
"You have no idea," Val replied tightly.  
_Just hurry along this day, please… I can't bear to be around all this chitchat. _

* * *

"Unity," Iliana muttered, bowing her head and nodding at her fellow witches. She bit her bottom lip – trying to recall whether she'd said the right thing. Whether it was supposed to be 'Merry meet' or not.

It was strange. She'd never ever wanted to do this. But meeting Thea had brought out her witchy side.  
Iliana's blonde hair covered up a particularly cheeky smile.

She'd always thought that she wasn't the Witch Child. But now she had to face the fact that she was.  
Iliana raised her head.  
It was her duty as the With Child to be a fully trained witch. Whatever _that_ meant. But Iliana just hoped she'd be good enough and make her family proud.

The sea of witches parted. Thea was particularly happy today, she was already cleansing the circle and doing motions with her hands to bless the coven. It was around a year ago now that she met Eric. She had every right to be happy. This was – sort of – an anniversary for the two of them.

Samhain marked the day they left for Daybreak.  
Iliana sat down, behind the lines of the pentacle that had been chalked onto the floor. They were sat outside, in the gardens of the Descouedres mansion. It was more like a courtyard.

A few feet away from the patio – which was where they were now – was a gigantic fountain. Towering in certain places of the garden were statues – angels, cherubs and lovers. The perimeter wall was a deep scarlet hidden by dozens of swaying palm trees and Mediterranean plants.

An annex was shadowed in the distance. Ivy dominated the wall in Iliana's line of sight. Windows jutted out amongst the spindly leaves at regular intervals, and the terracotta brick was the same colour as the wall.

It was the gym. On the ground floor were the running machines and weights and downstairs – in what had once been a cellar – was now a training room. It was full of punch bags, training dummies and even a crude wrestling ring.

The gym was in the west wing of the mansion – fitting snugly into the left corner of the perimeter wall. In the right corner was the newest part of the mansion, which had only been constructed a few months ago.  
It was the salon. Iliana's doing, of course.

Below that – in the basement – was a pool and aromatherapy baths. _Bliss_. Well, the girls had to have _somewhere_ to go to get away from their soulmates once in a while. And if they weren't going to be allowed out then they had to get their beauty treatments somewhere.

Right now the salon building was lit up by a garden floodlight, making it look beautiful and almost something out of a fairy-tale. It was built to look exactly like an old English cottage – including the honeydew and roses creeping along the walls and lapping at the roof.

Iliana smiled. The borders of the giant grass verge that nestled in the centre of the 'courtyard' reached out to touch the salon – a sea of green amongst the exotic plants and garden herbs.  
The outdoors smelt of lavender and jasmine. The sickly sweet smell only succeeded in relaxing Iliana to the point of sleepiness.

The sloshing of water in the fountain was heard as it struck the sides of the basin, the angel that danced lightly whilst 'pouring' the fountain-water from a jug looked serene – even if it was only made of stone.  
The gardens were _perfect_.

A good measure of plants from all over the world – slotted together neatly so it looked like Eden. Jungle plants, English countryside plants, grasses and ferns, an orchard, a herb garden and even a rose garden. Nestled in amongst the latter section were birdhouses – and forever the chirping of birds could be heard no matter what time of day it was.

There was the sound of birdsong even now, dipping the atmosphere into slight eeriness, yet peacefulness. Iliana shifted into a more comfortable position and sighed.  
The pathways of the garden were depicted by medium-height hedges and topiaries that lined the way – the gravel stones that made up the trail shone like pearls in the moonlight.

Iliana wondered who the gardener was. Who could've made this _so_ beautiful?

"Welcome, daughters of Hellewise. Today we celebrate Samhain…" It was Winnie who had the privilege to speak. Iliana snapped out of her thoughts and watched her friend intently, listening to every word. Her fellow witches did the same.

Even some humans were around the circle – humans who had been Pagans and Wiccans and now wanted to dabble in _real_ magic: what they had _almost_ been taught, what they had believed they knew.

Winnie was nervous, Iliana could tell, but she didn't disappoint anyone. And when the speech was over, wine was handed around in a goblet. Around the circle the goblet would go and everyone would make a wish.

Iliana felt a bit awkward, saying what she truly wanted out loud. Especially with a dozen people listening. But… they were her friends. Besides, if you share your wish out loud it doesn't come true, right?

Gillian wished for confidence and maturity. Everyone's heart went out to her; she looked so sad as she drank from the goblet. Even though everyone accepted her for what she was – Gillian was a frightened child inside.

Thea drank next. She wished to see her cousin, Blaise. Some people fidgeted uncomfortably because Blaise was still in with the Night World and belonged to Circle Midnight, but there was a smile on Thea's face that was full of longing and wistfulness. No one objected.

And next came a human's turn who wished to find her soulmate. Iliana turned her face away. Poor girl. She may never find him… But Iliana also felt this feeling of contrariness. _Who the hell _wants_ a soulmate? You'd be stuck with them for life. No fun, no partying. Sure, I'll settle down someday – but to be tied down forever? Ouch._

It was Iliana's turn to drink. The human girl on her right had wetness spilling out of her eyes. She looked so lost, so fragile. Thea and Gillian felt guilty for having soulmates. The other witches and humans looked awkward too.

Iliana gulped and took the goblet from the human girl. She held it in front of her, uncomfortable, and then took a deep breath. "I drink of my sisters, and wish that…" A movement in the garden distracted her.

Her head jerked up, and the others turned to look too. Accompanying the figure in the shadows was a soft crunching sound. Someone was walking along the gravel path that led from the corridor's back door to the patio.

Iliana moaned inaudibly. Lanterns and candles, surrounding the patio in a giant circle, illuminated the cobbled floor. The first thing the coven saw was a pair of tattered Converses as the figure stepped into the light.

Then came the shabby jeans, with dozens of chains spiralling from the waist to the back pocket – biker style. Then came two fists that were aligned perfectly with the person's thighs, the wrists clad in arm bands – one depicting the Anarchy symbol, the other brandishing the band name: Slipknot.

Following that was a pair of muscly arms, held in check by a black vest top and a set of sturdy shoulders. Then the person was standing, revealed, on the patio – in full view of the group of Samhain celebrators.

His brown hair was spiked in a Mohawk – as it had been earlier – his warm brown eyes resembled, at that instant, a deer trapped in headlights. He stopped moving. His body froze. His strong features locked in confusion, his lips parted as he began to calculate what he'd stumbled into.

Iliana narrowed her eyes. She'd long forgotten what she was going to wish for. Instead she was looking at the newcomer with tilted, unbelieving eyes.

Val finally shot her a quirky smile. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.


	4. Moonlit Walk

**Too Much To Hope For**

When someone as fragile as Iliana Harman finds her soulmate – it's not exactly something she looks forward to. Especially with her being a bit of blonde fluff and he being a cold-hearted biker. And Iliana isn't the only one who looks on in distaste…

Moonlit Walk

Iliana stood up. She passed the goblet on to the next person – a male witch of about eighteen. He took it without question and stared into the cup, wondering if there was something wrong with the contents.

"Merry part," Iliana said, vaguely. Thea's head shot up in surprise.  
"But, Iliana, where are you going? We haven't even done the Samhain chant yet…"  
Gillian's violet eyes were foggy with thought – she was looking at both her cousins in mild deliberation.

Iliana waved a hand. "Don't worry, I'll do it later – on my own."  
_What the hell am I doing? _She wondered, walking over to Val – who looked puzzled. _And_, Iliana realised, extremely handsome.

She felt responsible for him, as if she had somehow brought him over subconsciously. _Like a moth drawn to a flame,_ she thought absently. Eyes followed her as she smiled brightly at Val and looped her arm in his.

Sleeve on skin. Val shivered at her touch, as the wool of her rainbow coloured sweater tickled his bare arms. Her gloved hand waved a farewell to her friends and she practically dragged the vampire away.

"Covens are for witches," she hissed through locked teeth, looking at him steadily as they mounted the gravel path and began walking away into the moonlight.  
Val seemed slightly off put. "There were humans sat around that circle…"  
Iliana shook her head, exasperated. "Humans that have been taught witchcraft!" she whispered hotly.

Val shrugged. "Then why can't vampires be taught witchcraft?"  
Iliana stopped. Then carried on. "_Because_." She finished.  
Val glared at her. "'Because' what?"  
Iliana bowed her head, then shrugged.  
He grinned. "You don't know."

She didn't answer him. Instead, she began walking over to the apple orchard on instinct. Val followed without question. He didn't even care that she was leading him.

He just liked watching her. The way her blonde hair shone almost silver in the moonlight. The way she seemed to glide: her feet would slip elegantly along the path as if she was actually levitating and didn't actually rely on her legs for balance.

She was… _beautiful. _More beautiful than the Descouedres gardens, more beautiful than the night sky. Heck, even more beautiful than his Goddamn bike!  
Val grinned silently.  
"Penny for 'em," Iliana said, breaking the silence.  
"Hmm?" Val looked down at her. The small blonde smiled sweetly – not humouring him or laughing at him – just a nice smile.  
"What are you thinking about?"

Val turned away. "Nothing. It's just a nice night, that's all,"  
Iliana looked up at the sky. It was a shame that Las Vegas polluted the sky – the stars were hardly visible. Iliana was sure the astronomy girl called Mary-Lynnette didn't like it. Still, you could drive out for half-an-hour, arrive in the desert and see the stars better than you could at Oregon, or wherever it was she came from.

Iliana nodded slowly. "It _is_ a nice night," she replied – staring at the moon. It was encased by a dim halo, a ghostly circle that enveloped it. Protecting it.  
Val looked up at it too. "You want it?" he whispered in Iliana's ear.  
She started, jumping in confusion.

"Excuse me?"  
Val blinked. Then blinked again. "Uh. Uh, I mean," he looked back up at the moon. "Do you want the moon?"  
Iliana stared at him as if he had three heads, then slowly the confusion melted away. She smiled.

"Why?" she asked, feeling slightly flirtatious.  
Val shrugged. "I'll pull it down for you," he told her.  
A shiver ran up Iliana's spine. _Is… Is he trying to be romantic?  
_She held on tighter to his arm. By now they were under the reaching branches of the apple trees – the canopy of leaves above arching around the moon, the contrast of green and white made the moon seem even more ghostly than it was.

Iliana rested her head on Val's arm. "I'd like that," she whispered.  
She looked up at him. He looked down at her. Their faces were inches apart. And then their eyes locked. Iliana was swept away with this feeling of recognition. _I… I know you…_  
She shuddered.

This feeling… it was trying to engulf her. Trying to force her closer and closer to Val, as strong as a hurricane. And suddenly the night seemed alive. The stars were out – dancing and glittering like milky opals.

The world was a moving body… it was breathing and its heart was beating along with hers. Iliana took soft, quiet breaths – trying to steady herself. A rush of adrenaline was pulsing through her body, dominating her thoughts.

The orchard trees were swaying in a sudden gasp of wind – the breeze whistled softly.  
Val felt trapped. But he wasn't afraid. Something was trying to open a channel, to link him with Iliana. And he wasn't fighting it. Who would?

Iliana was the one who was frightened. She opened her mouth, gibbering something. She knew this was what her cousins talked about. This was what they experienced nearly every day of their lives now – except not as heightened.

Pink light enveloped her. She shut her eyes to stop seeing it, but it was in her head too. And that wasn't all. She could feel wings surround her – soft wings that didn't belong to this world. They were visions… hallucinations. Trying to pull her out of her own mind and throw her in… _his_.

She was in Val's mind. It glittered like ruby and garnet crystals… and at the same time there seemed to be a presence of overwhelming golden light – jewel-like and glittering yellow.  
Iliana realised with a jolt that Val was in _her_ mind too… and she couldn't get him _out_.

_Go away… _she said, timidly – only to find that she was using telepathy.  
She was shaking, trembling with fear. _This shouldn't be happening… this shouldn't be… this _can't_ be…I DON'T WANT A SOULMATE…!_

_Why?_Came the quick and hurt reply.  
Iliana couldn't feel her body, she couldn't pull away psychically. She tried to numb her mind – to think of nothing. It didn't work.  
Val sounded grieving. His voice was sickly and higher pitched. _Why, Iliana? What's wrong with being–?_

Iliana cut him off. _I have a life. I don't want to be tied down, understand? God, I'm a teenager… it's like – it's like being MARRIED!_

Val shuddered unpleasantly. _It's not…  
_Iliana felt scared. Lonely. Afraid. She didn't like this. At all. Why her? Why couldn't the girl in the coven find her soulmate, why couldn't she find hers? _Why did it have to be me?_

_Don't resist it… _Val was saying. _Please…  
_Iliana realised that if she didn't speak to him it was easier to fight. If she ignored this and thought more of the world outside…  
The corridor was crumbling – the cord that was the soulmate principle was breaking. The fine threads connecting them were snapping loose.

And then Iliana was out of his mind and back in the world as she knew it.  
She was in Val's arms. They had somehow managed to lean against an apple tree and fall to the ground. Her forehead was pressed against his cheek; his lips were against her hair.

Shocked and disgusted, she jerked backwards. Val's eyes slowly opened.  
In her fear, Iliana crawled away. She stood up. "N-No," she gibbered. "This…_didn't_ happen…"  
She began to make up a story to suit her own mind, talking to herself more than to Val. "We – we went for a walk so I could… could get you away from the witches. Nothing happened… _nothing_,"

"Iliana," Val was standing up, his expression stern. He tried to catch hold of her hands.  
The Witch Child was walking away. She put a hand up to her head. "I'll go to bed… pretend this never happened…"

His defences buckled. Val leapt forward. "Iliana, _please_!" he begged. Excitement coursed through his body… the wonder of finding his soulmate. But now his heart was slowly breaking. It had been too much to hope for… she could never love someone like him. They were so _different_…

Iliana ran before Val could grab her hand. She took off in a sprint – heading for the mansion.  
Val was at a loss. He dug his hands into his pockets furiously and watched her as she ran in. His soulmate. She was his soulmate. And she'd regret it with every waking day, with every breath she took.

Val looked up at the sky, pretending to feel immune to love. He didn't need it – didn't need a blonde pussycat like her. It was a lie and he knew it. He'd fallen in love with her the minute their eyes had locked earlier in the hall.

To get rid of the loneliness slowly trying to take him over, he focused on the moon. Except – there was no moon. It was clouded over. At that instant, Val could feel the temperature drop. It was going to rain.


End file.
